Wedding Bell Boos!
Wedding Bell Boos! is the thirteenth and final episode of The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show. Premise The ghost of Shaggy's relative may disrupt the wedding of Shaggy's sister. Synopsis Part 1 Insert details here. Part 2 Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Maggie Rogers * Wilfred * Mr. Rogers * Mrs. Rogers * Dada-Doo * Mumsy-Doo * Gaggy Rogers * Whoopsy-Doo * Judge Jonas Potter Villains: * Ghost of McBaggy Rogers * Alex Anders Other characters: * McBaggy Rogers * Yankee Doodle Doo * Rooster * Wedding guests Locations * Plymouth, Massachusetts ** Rogers mansion *** Cave Objects * Eau du Arfie * Wedding ring * Shaggy Snacks * McBaggy Rogers' dairy * Alex Anders' camera Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Art Scott * Story Editor: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Carl Urbano, John Walker, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Ann Tucker * Story Direction: Jan Green, Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, Jack Angel, Ed Begley, Jr., Randy Bennett, Arthur Burghardt, Howard Caine, Phil Clarke, Henry Corden, Candace Craig, Brian Cummings, Jerry Dexter, Jeff Doucette, Cheri Eichen, Bernard Erhard, Ernest Harada, Joyce Jameson, Byron Kane, Casey Kasem, Phyllis Katz, Zale Kessler, Heather North, Larry Mann, Bill Martin, Mickie McGowan, Joe Medalis, Don Messick, Michael Mish, John Paragon, Vic Perrin, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Neilson Ross, Michael Rye, Marilyn Schreffler, Marla Scott, Michael Sheehan, Hal Smith, Tony Smyles, John Stephenson, Andre Stojka, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Vernee Watson, Peggy Webber, Lennie Weinrib, Jimmy Weldon, Noni White, Alan Young, Marian Zajac * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Flor Dery, Jim Stenstrum, Lew Ott, Alice Hamm, Jean Gilmore, Mel Keefer, Gabriel Hoyos * Layout: Charlie Grosvenor * Key Layout: Terry Lee Keil * Layout: Tom Coppola, Andrew Gentle, Carol Holman, Terry Hudson, Raymond Jacobs, Karenia Kaminski, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Ken Landau, Greg Martin, Alex McCrae, Jim Mueller, David O'Day, Michael O'Mara, Linda Rowley * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Jay Sarbry, Roger Chiasson, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Animation: Robert Alavarez, Frank Andrina, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Lefty Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Daniel De La Vega * Animation: Joan Drake, Jim Duffy, David Feiss, Hugh Fraser, Jeff Hall, Bill Hutten, Ken Kessel, Bob Kirk, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Ken Muse, Ron Myrick, Margaret Nichols, Kevin Petrilak, Virgil Ross, Bob Shellhorn, Ken Southworth, Tim Walker, Alan Wilzbach * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Robert Gentle, Martin Forte, Jonathon Goley, Bonnie Goodknight, Phil Lewis, Andrew Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch, Gloria Wood * Checking And Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink And Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen, Steve Altman, Curtis Hall, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Jerry Whittington, Roy H. Wade * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Cecil Broughton * Effects Editors: Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aires * Production Manager: James Wang * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * "Scooby-Doo" and "Scrappy-Doo" ©1983 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * '''Hanna-Barbera Productions Notes/trivia * The episode title is a pun on "wedding bell blues". * Alex Anders changed his name from Alex Ander. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * In one scene after Alex Anders was unmasked, his costume was black and white instead of all white. * When Scooby says "No, Whoopsy, look out!", when his cousin takes the treasure, Scooby's lips are not moving. * Towards the end, Whoopsy's blue part of his clown hat changes to orange. * Throughout the episode, Mumsy and Dada's eyes are brown. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Mumsy-Doo and Dada-Doo don't seem at all bothered at seeing their only known grandson Scrappy-Doo. * The guys try out their tuxes before the wedding, but none of the gang are dressed for when it comes time for it. Home media * Scooby Doo's Wedding Bell Boos VHS released by Turner Home Entertainment in 1997. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Series finales Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episodes